Friday the 13th: A New Legacy
by Ryan1441
Summary: After the events of Jason Lives, a young man sets out to destroy the body of Jason Voorhees to avenge his fallen brother... only to encounter horrifying events that will transform his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to clarify, this is a reboot to a story I deleted months ago.**

**I know you people adore Jason/OC romances, but I think this is a story that'll get you interested.**

**I just hope this works right.**

**And by the way, inspirations for this chapter are from Superdollhouse's "Getting out Alive" I would personally recommend checking it out.**

**Let's get this started**

**I don't own Friday the 13****th****... though I wish I did, then I could help them out with the direction they took back then...**

"**Ahem!" Sorry. I only own Jacob...**

**...**

**...**

**...begin...**

**Chapter 1: The tales, and Jacob.**

**In 1957, at Camp Crystal Lake... Jason Voorhees, born disfigured, drowned in Crystal Lake, and his body was never recovered.**

**One year later, on Friday the 13****th****, two of the camp counselors, were murdered, and the camp was closed down. There were many attempts to reopen the campsite, but the forest's were set on fire, and the water was poisoned.**

**A decade later, once again on Friday the 13****th****, the camp was reopened my Steve Christy, and was joined by seven other camp counselors... until Mrs. Voorhees, the mother of Jason, returned to Crystal Lake, and murdered Christy and six more counselors before she was killed in self-defense by Alice Hardy...**

**...Two months later... Alice disappeared... and was never seen again...**

**Five years later, in 1974, Paul Holt attempted to reopened the campsite by opening up a counselor training program... but on the night of Friday the 13****th****, bad luck was on Paul and the counselors, as a masked figure attacked the center, murdering eight in the process. The next day, the bodies were found, and the only survivor of the attack, Ginny, claimed the masked figure was the thought to be dead Jason Voorhees... her claims went ignored...**

**On the same morning, two store owners were murdered by the same man...**

…**.as Chris Higgins and her friends went to her family's land next to Crystal Lake... not knowing the killer was lurking in the barn...**

**That night... ten bodies were found, Chris was severely traumatized by the events... and the killer, was found presumably dead... wearing a hockey mask...**

**The killer was identified, as Jason Voorhees...**

**On the night they took the bodies to the morgue, Jason vanished, along with two of the staff...**

… **the next night, the body count continued, as eleven more were killed... until it finally came to halt, as a young boy, 12-year old Tommy Jarvis, killed the Jason in self-defense to save his sister...**

**...and was driven insane by the killing of Jason...**

**Five years later, Tommy was transferred from mental hospitals to halfway houses, unable to accept the fact that Jason Voorhees is dead...**

**A halfway resident, Joey, is murdered by another, the boy's father used Jason's M.O. To return and kill those responsible, further driving Tommy insane until he met his death at the hands of Tommy.**

**One year later, 1980. Tommy, with all of his mental health restored, decided to return to Jason's grave to destroy the monster once and for all... but inadvertently resurrected the hockey masked killer, resulting with the deaths of 19 more victims of Jason, until Tommy managed to chain Jason down to the bottom of the lake, trapping him there forever...**

…**until 1981... where a new reign of terror, begins...**

He ran as fast as he could... and no matter what he could do... the killer was still behind him, gaining ground on him... hungry for his blood.

Kyle Reed, 20 years old, with a good-looking buzz cut, and had a strong build, was running out of time. He was running for God knows how long, and was very exhausted by now.

When he returned to Camp Forest Green, he noticed how quiet it was. It was very unusual since he knew how loud and fun Paula, Sissy, and Cort were. While he knows Megan was with her father at the sheriff's department to figure out where the two missing head counselors where, it was just him and the three to take care of the children now...

Well, just him, Sissy, and Paula, for he knew his friend Cort was off having sex with that one girl Nikki, so it was just him and the two girls... though now he wishes it was Megan instead of them... to everyone's surprise, except for Megan, he had a huge crush on Megan, and hoped that he could tell her how he feels about her... if it wasn't for that insane man he met at the sheriff's department, Tommy, since Megan had the hots for him for some odd reason.

He casted the thoughts aside as he went to Paula and Sissy's cabin to check up on them... only to see Paula's body crash through the window, and then being pulled back in by a large figure. As he stared in shock, Kyle fell to the ground when the door exploded, revealing the large figure to be a man, wearing a rotted outfit with a hunting tool belt, dirty yellow gloves, but the most distinctive part of the man was the hockey mask he wore... which covered his hideously rotted head.

**Ki-ki-ki... Ma-ma-ma...**

Instantly, Kyle knew who the man was, but never believe in the legends, or if he ever existed... the man standing in front of him, welding a machete, was none other, than Jason Voorhees.

The first thing he did instinctively was to run, and that's what he has done for a long period of time.. hoping to run far away from the campsite, and run back into town to warn the Sheriff Garris the news that Jason is in fact real and is endangering the campsite... which is why he is running in circles, cause Kyle knew the children were still there, and who knows if this psycho would go after them after he's finished with Kyle. So he had to go back for them and warn them.

Despite his speed, his efforts of trying to escape were in vain. Everytime he turned around, he saw Jason walking towards him, determined to catch and kill him.

**Ki-ki-ki... Ma-ma-ma...**

So he made it to the edge of the forest, back into the campground. The moment he stepped out into the open, to his surprise, he hears police sirens wailing louder and louder. Two police cars entered the campsite, as Kyle was so close to entering the kids cabin...

...only to be grabbed by two hands, and is dragged back into the forest. His mouth is closed by the large hand of Jason, while the other held him by his clothes. He tried as best as he could to wiggle his way out, or even attempt to fight back, but with this man, it was no use. Instead, all he could do was muffle and scream in Jason's hand.

He hoped that by some miracle, the Sheriff heard him and with his two deputies, they could save him...

….but his hopes shattered when they slowly walked away, leaving poor Kyle to the mercy of Jason.

As soon as they were out of sight, Jason slips his fingers into Kyle's mouth, grabbing onto the upper jaw, while his other hand slips in there and grabs his lower jaw... then began to rip his skull apart, tearing his head into two.

The last thing Kyle thought of before Jason completely tore his head in half, was Megan, the kids, his family... and finally, his dear little brother, Jacob.

* * *

Jacob Reed, 17, almost 18, looks quite similar to his brother, but didn't have the body build like he had, but made up for it with his inside strength. But now, he felt weak, and sick. The sight of his brother's head getting snapped in half woke Jacob in a flash. He breathed heavily, as his head was covered in sweat and pain inside. He rolled out of his bed to his desk so he could take some headache relief pills. With the heat, the sweat, and the pain inside his mind, he fumbled with the cup and spills a few, but quickly swallows enough pills to relieve him.

He felt some of the headache go away, and rose from the desk and looked into the mirror...

….

….and saw Jason Voorhees himself, holding an axe with one hand, and the upper half of his brother's head in the other...

**Ki-ki-ki… Ma-ma-ma**

...Jacob turned around and saw nothing. He drops to the floor, as the eerie screams in his mind quickly returns, followed by the pain, as his vision begins to fade.

"Jacob? Jacob!" A voice called to him, keeping him from passing out.

A man, about in his late-40's, but still had brown hair, with a strong build like Kyle, kneels down next to Jacob and shakes him. "Son! Son! Can you hear me?!" He said.

"...Dad?" Jacob moaned.

"I'm here son. I'm here..." John said, comforting him while he helped him get back into his bed. "...Jacob... it happened again... didn't it?"

The boy nodded, covering his eyes as he cries.

"It's okay... it's okay... we're here... I'm here..."

* * *

Around breakfast time, it was silent for the Reed family. John, his wife Linda, and their 19 year old daughter, Jenny, ate without speaking a word, not even talking about the issues involving Kyle's death, and Jacob's nightmares, even if that's what the only thing they've talked about for the last few weeks.

Speaking of Jacob, he was already dressed and had his backpack, walked out to the kitchen, picked up an apple as he passes by his family.

"Aren't you gonna have breakfast with us son?" John asked, sounding worried for him.

"I'm not that hungry. Plus I want to go to school early." Said Jacob, not even looking at them, before he heads out.

* * *

As he took a few steps outside, Jacob noticed dirty foot prints on the ground. Curious, he looks at direction their going, which leads to the backyard. He takes one last look into the window to see his family still eating, which gave him the courage to follow the trail.

His eyes stay glued to the ground as he carefully takes each step through the grass filled with leaves while checking which way the trail is going. To his surprise, the trail ends to the shed, which, to Jacob's shock, was left open... and he knows John had it locked last night...

Carefully, Jacob opens the doors slowly... and saw a growing trail of blood... and a dying man laying in the corner, with a machete in his stomach.

Jacob recoiled in horror upon seeing the face of the man, and could only utter his name.

"Kyle..."

And indeed it was. Head still intact, Kyle layed there while holding a good hard grip on the machete. "Hey little bro... glad to see ya again..." He said while blood pours out from his mouth.

Jacob kneels down next to him, horrified to see his brother in such a state. "K-Kyle... how... I mean... what happened?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter Jake... I need you right now..."

"W-w-w-what? W-what do you need me to do?"

"Get rid of the pain... get rid of the torture your suffering... destroy what... he... is causing you" Kyle finished as he points behind Jacob.

Confused, Jacob turns around to see Jason raising the axe, and slamming it into his face.

**Ki-ki-ki. Ma-ma-ma...**

* * *

Jacob holds his head in agony, trying to get rid of the images, as he backs into a set of flat wood, knocking it down in the process, but thankfully he manages to avoid the falling debris... only to hit another wall, which knocks a pile of buckets down, and hits him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

**I'd like to say this is also related to the series, but its also a reboot, since the first six films took place in the 80's, but I decided to place them in the 70's, which makes it appropriate I guess... I'd also like to add that this would make sense since after the 7****th**** film, everything was so difficult to keep track of. Also I love the 80's, and I'd like for my reboot to be placed in the start of the 80's.**

**I hope you enjoyed this. Have a happy Halloween.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks goes to Superdollhouse. I thank you. And you're doing a great job on "Getting out alive."**

**For the guest, you need to look it up, cause truthfully, it is really Ki-ki-ki Ma-ma-ma. Not Ch-ch-ch Ah-ah-ah. Most people do get it wrong, and I admit it does sound like that, but its the truth.**

**Anyways, I hope you Friday fans continue to enjoy this.**

**I don't own Friday the 13****th****. I own Jacob.**

**Chapter 2: Its only the beginning...**

"Jacob! JACOB!" The young man awakened, slowly, and painfully, as his father shakes him to get a response.

"Dad?" He wondered.

"Son! I'm here! Are you okay?"

Jacob turned to see if he was still there... but to his dismay, he wasn't. Kyle's body, or the blood, was gone. Never there. It was nothing more than just a hallucination. Jacob put his hand on the back of his head to feel warm red on his fingers.

"Oh God son, your bleeding! Let me get you something to help that!" John said rushing back into the house.

"...Kyle... why did he have to take you away from us...?" Jacob muttered.

* * *

Despite his father's plea's, Jacob still went to school, just to get away from the family to focus more on other things... while he wore a white bandage wrap over his buzz cut hair.

He did get a few different comments from people, like: "What's up with your head man?" To "Hope you'll feel better Jacob."

At least they were worried. Ever since his brother's death, the student's around Crystal Lake High School were mourning over the losses and knew Kyle, who was actually a popular guy back in school, very well. They felt more sympathy for Jacob since he lost his brother, and a good friend. That's why they consoled him over the loss.

* * *

As Math goes by, with Jacob easily getting his work done while the teacher gives a boring lecture, he notices a small note landing on his desk. Curious, he opens it and reads: _"Having a party at Crystal Lake over the weekend... be happy if you could join. C. C."_

Carly Cale. He looked up at the girl who was on his right up front, but she was watching the teacher talk.

This intrigued him.

* * *

After the bell rings, Jacob was the first to leave, but remained outside by the door to wait for Carly to arrive. Once she appears, "Why did you give this to me?" He asked.

Carly turns, surprised. "...Just thought it would cheer you up." She said.

"Why would I?"

"...After what happened on Friday the 13th. With Kyle and everything."

"Please, don't bring it up."

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to be nice and let you relieve some stress... just thought if you come to Crystal Lake, you can probably get rid of the pain."

"Since when did you become a psychologist?"

"Never. Please Jacob. Just, try to get rid of the dwelling, cause it leads to nowhere but suffering. If you come to Crystal Lake, then you can get rid of the demons inside of you... only if you want to..."

"I'll speak with my parents and see. I got some plans of my own this weekend... but I'll see if I can come."

"That's awful strange of ya Jacob..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you were all like no for a second, and now you might go?"

"Something just clicked. Okay? Cut me some fucking slack." And he walked away to leave and prepare for the next days off as well as the weekend.

* * *

As the day comes to a close on Wednesday, Fall break begins, and the plan for Jacob begins. He had everything caught up in his classes, and with nothing going on, he had all weekend to honor his fallen brother.

But first, before he makes a corner turn to his home, he decides that he should check up on a friend of the family.

* * *

He reached the Parker house just in time to see his dad's childhood friend Kirk Parker, tall, about to be in his 40's, and had a scruffy facial beard and mustache, was putting up a wooden fence, pounding the wood into the ground before he grabs the drill. Just as he prepares to lift another section of the fence, Jacob has already reached it and helps lift it up for him, which surprises the older man.

"Jake. Good to see you kid." He said.

"Same here Mr. Parker." Jacob replied.

"I told you before. That's what they called my dad. You can call me Kirk."

"I prefer Mr. Parker, its more respectful." This caused both men to chuckle.

"Damn Jake. You are like the only respectful kid I've seen in this town."

"The world needs more of them." Another chuckle between the two.

"So, what are you doing over your Fall break?"

"Uh... plan on going out somewhere... get some time alone... after what happened a few months back..." Jacob lied.

"I see... and I'm really sorry about Kyle." Kirk said, sounding a bit low.

"I know. I'll get through it... like with you and Elaine."

"I'm over that. And I was hoping on having ya over the weekend. I was hoping I could do some errands while you watch Kristen."

Jacob's eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, Kristen is coming here?"

"Yeah. That bitch Elaine is finally getting me some time with my daughter."

"I don't know why she even has near full custody of her. I mean, Jesus, you're a good father. And she loves coming here. Plus, I don't even know if Elaine even cares about-"

"She doesn't... she just uses her to get what she wants."

"Damn bitch."

"I know. Don't know why I married her now these days. All she wants and more money and men. All I told her was, I married her cause I love you... then she packed up my crap and told me to leave.

"Again, what a bitch."

"I know. Women can be so evil." Taking a break, Kirk reaches into his cooler and grabs a beer before sitting down. "So you still wanting to look after my little girl? We love having you over."

"...I can see her for a little while, but after that, I'm gone. Okay?"

"Fair enough. Your sister available?"

"Kristen likes Jenny. So does she."

"Thanks... beer?"

"No. I don't drink. I'm straight edge."

"Your brother use to accept them." This earned an uneasy chuckle, but it did feel okay. "So I'm gonna pick up Kristen in about an hour. Wanna come along and help pick her up?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"My God. It's nearly dinner time, and that bitch hasn't arrived yet." Jacob groaned as and Kirk waited in the truck.

"Relax. I'll make sure your dad won't get pissed." Said Kirk.

"It's not that. He's more worried than pissed. After what happened, he's become the overprotective type of father."

"And I'll become one of those is she does something to my daughter."

"True that."

A familiar looking car arrives at the bus stop, which finally made the two relieved. "Finally! Wait by the truck. I'm gonna see her for a moment."

"You need any backup?"

"I'll be okay. I handled that woman for nearly ten years." Kirk exits the truck and walks over to the car.

Jacob watches as a small 10-year-old girl with neck length blonde hair exits the back seat, holding a small suitcase. She wore an adorable sweater with a pink heart in the middle. Jacob exits the vehicle and watches Kristen running towards her father with so much joy. It brought a nice warm feeling into Jacob's heart. A loving father and loving daughter, hugging together as Kirk swings her around before delivering another sweet hug...

...until the rotten mother ruins the moment.

"Kirk, could I talk to you... alone?" Elaine asked.

"...Sure... Kristen honey, Jacob's over there." Said Kirk.

Quickly, the young girl runs over to Jacob in excitement, before Jacob kneels down, arms open, as the two friends hug. "Jacob!" She cried.

"Kristen! Oh God it's been too long!" He said, patting her head before rising. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"I missed you and daddy."

"So did we. Don't worry though kiddo. We'll make sure you have a good time. Like before, and after." Suddenly, Jacob couldn't help but notice a small frown on her face. This got the better of Jacob, as he knew something was wrong. He opens the truck door and helps her in.

"...I'm sorry..." She said.

"...What? What are you being so sorry about?" Jacob asked.

"...I won't be able to see you anymore."

"Kristen... what are you saying?"

"...My mom won't let me come here anymore after the weekend."

* * *

Not believing anything she said, Jacob walks back around the bus station, where he spots Kirk sitting on the bench, leaning down with his head in his hands. Worried, the young man walks over to him and asks, "Kirk..." He doesn't answer. "Kirk!"

His friend looks up, which horrified Jacob, for which he sees tears running down his cheeks.

"Kirk. What's wrong?" He asked again.

"That devil woman... she got full custody of Kristen... I won't be able to see my little girl anymore."

* * *

"HEY!" Jacob shouted at Elaine who was about to enter the car with her new boyfriend.

"What do you want?" She asked, not sounding happy at all.

"Kirk told me he won't see Kristen anymore. Apparently I heard you got full custody of her. Why is that?"

"I don't need to answer that."

"Bullshit. You're just using her for your own selfish gains! You don't care about Kristen. You never cared about your family. All you think about is you, you, YOU!"

"Oh you may have a point Reed, but the point is, I won, and Kristen is mine. Now I won't have to deal with taking my daughter down here every year."

"Kristen loves coming here. She loves her father. Her father loves her. Their family friends love her. We all love her. And you have the nerve to take away the many things she loves?"

"I'm her mother. It's a parent's job to show them children can't get everything they want. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to leave this shithole... enjoy your last days with Kristen."

And she opened up her car and prepared to leave...

**SMASH!**

Both Elaine and her boyfriend cried in terror, as they watched the bloodied fist strike the man as the glass fly's across the car.

"You're crazy! We're gonna sue you and you're family for that!" The man shouted as Elaine drives away, terrified of the sudden rage of Jacob.

The young man takes deep, angry breathes, as he looks down... to see a torn glove with a rotted away hand...

"What?!" He wondered as he closes his eyes... and looks back at his hand to see its normal again, minus the blood and cuts all over.

* * *

The drive back home was uneasy for the three. Jacob and Kirk remained silent, upset and angry over the fact that they'll possibly never see Kristen again.

The young girl however, tries to break the silence. "Jacob... will you be with us over the weekend?" She asked.

"Actually I... can't..."

"Why?"

"Cause sweetie, Jake has some issues he has to go through... his brother... he..." He couldn't quite say it... it would be too much for the kid. Kyle was also a dear friend to the Parker's, especially to Kirk and Kristen. If she found out Kyle is dead...

"Kyle is working at Camp Crystal Lake. He and the camp need more assistance. So... that's why I'm gonna be gone for the next few days." Jacob lied, knowing he needed to cover the truth. "But you won't need to worry." Jenny is gonna be over to see ya when Kirk is working."

* * *

With everything set, Jacob prepared to head out to Crystal Lake... and to not only avenge his brother... but exact revenge on the monstrosity that killed him..."

**I apologize for the long wait.**

**It's been real tough and unlucky for me lately... which is ironic since it's Friday the 13****th****... even though its just about over.**

**Rate and review.**


	3. Haitus

**Happy New Years everyone... Hope 2013 was a great year for you FanFic authors, and readers.**

**Now, 2014 has arrived, and probably another good year with fics and friendship on this site... yeah that sounded odd but I'm very happy to have met some people, including a dear friend of mine.**

**And it's also been a year for me now, which I'm surprised it's already been a year since I joined the site. And thankfully, I haven't regret it one single bit...**

…**.**

…

…

**...however...**

**there are some things I need to discuss.**

**As the new year has arrived, I looked at my past projects and realized that its almost been a year for most of my stories, and I need to complete them soon. So in order to do that, I am going to put a hiatus on this story until further notice.**

**I do not wish to do this, but if I'm going to finish these fics of mine, I need to stay focused on one project at a time, if I'm going to keep this stuff running.**

**Keep calm though, cause I will return to this fic once I'm complete with another.**

**Again, I am sorry to post this, but I need to do this.**

**Sincerely, Ryan1441**


End file.
